


Burning Rescue's Night Before Christmas

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue is one big Family, Gen, Have some 'poetry', Minor Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Quickly written at midnight, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: Christmas with Burning Rescue.(With some bad rhyme scheme)
Kudos: 4





	Burning Rescue's Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of rhymes....sorry if it ends up not rhyming too well in some parts!

T’was the night before Christmas,   
And all through the flat,  
Not a creature was stirring, except for Vinny, the rat.  
He was chilled to his bones, in the deep, cold winter,   
So he went on a journey to find a human heater.  
  
To the dorms he ran, past Lio’s the newer,  
Sadly, Remi Puguna was gone, visiting his girlfriend in the sewer.  
  
Dashing again, to the shared boys’ room,  
But Galo and Lio were…. _*ahem*_ ….' _doing the do'_.  
  
Dodging that sight, that none should witness,  
He ran over to see Ignis.  
  
A sign plastered on his front door, the hallway smelling like Margherita,  
  
“Went to visit my family, we back soon, Merry Christmas you guys, see ‘ya.”  
  
Varys wasn’t home, went out like the latter,  
Slowly, but surely Vinny grew sadder.  
  
Aina was up, singing carols with Heris,   
He could hear their laughter, their room a bit overzealous.  
  
Shivering in failure, Vinny crawled over to the stairs,  
“There you are,” his body froze, someone was there.  
  
His eyes widened at that wild blonde-pink hair,  
He scurried over, Lucia was there!  
  
“You’re alright! Now, what were you doing?!”   
She poked the mouse, as he squeaked and (tried) to scurry.  
  
“Ah, well, at least you’re alright!”  
She dug through her lab coat pocket in the dim hallway light.  
  
Placing a small box on the ground, she placed Vinny down,  
He sniffed over, looking over to her face, quite the opposite of a frown.  
  
“Merry Christmas, buddy! Here’s to many more!”  
Opening up the gift, it was Swiss cheese, with many pores!  
  
The slice towered over him, bringing him joy,  
But he cut a piece off for Lucia since he was a good boy.  
  
So, together in the hallway, they sat, the carpet with a tad bit of fray,  
Eating cheese and chilling, just like at the end of a hard working day.  
  
So, on the morning of Christmas, throughout the dorms,  
Everyone came out, to see Vinny and Lucia crashed out on the floor.  
  
Varys went back inside his room, and came out with a blanket,  
Draping it over the two, shushing to not make a racket.  
  
“Merry Christmas, you two,” Aina began, sliding a gift card under Lucia’s hand.  
“Sleep well, Mad Scientist.” She smiled and quietly ran.

Down the pole, and to the tree,  
Her face lit up, her heart full of glee.  
  
Quickly organizing the presents, sharing them all,  
She barely noticed Galo’s heavy thump and fall.  
  
“Shut up you guys! I could barely sleep last night!”  
The boys exchanged a look, Lio hiding Galo’s neck bite.  
  
“Lucia’s still asleep, shouldn’t we wait?” Remi began, taking a sip of his café,  
Varys sighed, “It takes her forever to be 100% awake.”  
  
The morning went on, while they waited for their last,  
And soon, they came out, both in a frenzied dash.  
  
“IT’S F*CKING CHRISTMAS!!” Lucia yelled, scanning each gift,  
“I got a big one!” She exclaimed, whilst reaching for it.  
  
What was this heavy and largest Christmas gift?  
Why a new slew of blueprints!  
  
The group came in, for a warm, team huddle,  
Lio’s cheeks swelled in a small blushing bubble.  
  
Aina laughed, whilst rolling her eyes,  
“What are we going to do with you guys?”  
  
Christmas with Burning Rescue was a bit of a mess,  
But for everyone in it, it was, by far the best.


End file.
